


Love

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Murder Husbands, Psychopaths In Love, Short, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is lingering in the darkness for Hannibal. His plans change as he is called a pet name. </p><p>Based off of 02x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Will stood, with his gun in his hand. Breathing slowly again he shuts down, he's no longer at the beck and call of Hannibal, he is whole again. He wanted Hannibal's blood splashed upon his neck, he wanted to tear him apart. 

The door slams alerting Will, he watched from the darkness as Hannibal moved into the kitchen setting a bag upon the counter- as steady as he could he aimed the gun directly at the doctor's head, who chuckled as Will emerged from the darkness, this wasn't new. Nor old, it was foreplay. 

Months ago he had aimed his gun at Hannibal in the Hobbs kitchen. He couldn't do it then and he wasn't sure he could now.

"My little lamb, what brings you out today, care for something to eat?" Hannibal acts casually despite the gun was aimed at his head. 

His face automatically flares at the mention of _little lamb_. He calms himself again. Not today was he letting his voice inside his mind, no.

"Oh doctor this isn't a casual visit, I made a promise one that i swear to keep. To expose you- to destroy you in the same matter you destroyed myself." Will doesn't flinch as Hannibal moved towards him, placing his hand on the gun directly.

"There are no bullets in your gun. You didn't come to kill me, you are only giving myself a warning isn't that true?" Hannibal says firmly, as Will stutters unable to find the right words, Hannibal has Will's gun. Setting it aside on the counter next to the bag.

"Now if you didn't come to visit, do you mind helping me with dinner tonight Mason Verger is arriving and I have a special treat for him." Hannibal turns his back on Will, "or you can shoot me with a empty gun. Afraid it won't do much damage." 

"Mason? The bastard that tortured kids for years? Didn't know you associated with that kind of evil, thought being a murderer and a cannibal was enough." Will dug his fingers into his flesh, not realising blood began to appear.

"As I said Will a special treat, and your hand is bleeding so don't try and cut the vegetables. You can set the table." Hannibal hands Will a towel to wrap his hand. "Mason is a patient of mine that will be dealt with."

"Are you offering or seeking my help?" Will raised his eyebrows, with a moment Hannibal had his back turned towards the stove. 

Will paced in the dinning room, after setting the table he had become bored, he counted the priceless pieces of art on Hannibal's wall, engrossing himself in the detail of each painting. The hour zooms by and suddenly he's sitting across from Hannibal while Mason slurped his food, complaining about each thing Hannibal could only nod but beneath the table Will saw his jaw was clenched tightly.

"This is disgusting, Will? How are you eating this chow? My god I don't believe what everyone else said about Hannibal being a brilliant chef, no offence Dr. Lecter." He sneered giving a Will a 'can you believe this' look.

"I apologise for my food, sorry it's not up to your standards." Hannibal said monotoned, he wasn't sorry. At best he wanted to rip out Mason's chest cavity and replace it with flowers, as he had done with the insurance man when Will was locked away. 

"I think it's good." Will mumbled, he watched Hannibal nod, but his hand moved towards his knife before laying it flat again. 

_Even the best of us have limits_. Will thought, he picked at the food he knew wasn't lamb, and remembered that Hannibal had called him _little lamb_ , he uncurled his fingers around his fork, setting it down. 

"Now my father he would of gutted the man that prepared this slop-." Mason stopped shortly, he waved his hand back and forth taking notice of it he laughed hysterically, "jeez the wine, must of-." 

Hannibal smiled taking another bite of the so called lamb, as did Will. "What did you put in his food?" 

Hannibal wiped his mouth taking his and Will's plate, "just enough hallucination to keep him occupied until I find a better use for him." Hannibal spoke modestly as if Mason was not there, "Mason why don't you show Will and I how your father gutted men that prepared meals that were not to his satisfaction," Hannibal rests his hand on the small of Will's back, "there's no point of losing your meal, it might get gruesome." 

"What makes you say that?" Will pondered, as he could only imagine Mason vomiting or perhaps admitting to something awful. 

"Just like father?" Mason was lost trapped in his own mind, "on a pig?"

"No no, on yourself." 

That's when Will's blood ran cold, he walked into the next room as Mason went to town on his face, he could make out the hysterical laughter as he sliced away his face, "will he remember this, if he lives?" Will struggled to keep under control. 

"No. If he lived which he won't. He did it to himself, do you see me carving his face up? Or perhaps yourself? No." Hannibal was washing his dishes as Will leaned against the dishwasher, his head swirling.

Distracting himself he thought of Hannibal's earlier comment, "you called me a little lamb." 

"And you called me a murderer and cannibal." Hannibal retorts twisting Will's words.

"How can you do this? Time again and again? Killing people?" Will wonders, "you are the Chesapeake Ripper, you're the copycat my god you framed Frederick for your crimes, and myself too. Why." Will insisted slamming his hand against the counter, bringing Hannibal's direct attention.

Good.

"Some deserve to die. Some don't, in my view my sister didn't deserve to die. But it happened Will." Hannibal spoke softly, but Will saw the pain behind his mask, he trembled remembering how only an hour ago he wanted to destroy the man.

What was he feeling now?

"You picture murders happening before your own eyes, you have killed your share William, don't act innocent." Hannibal touched Will's chest, "don't underestimate me Will, or you shall find yourself like Mason or perhaps like Beverly. Cross me and your life is at stake." 

"So is it join you or become your next victim?" 

"Join me William, you already have vivid imaginations about it. The two of us, or.-" 

A loud screaming from the next room startled them both, "my _face!_ It's burning, daddy help me. Oh god." Will cringed as Hannibal soothed him gently. 

"What's happening to him?" 

"He's lost his mind, or in the process of losing it at the very least." 

"We are all monsters damned aren't we?" 

Hannibal moved his hand until he cupped Will's chin, he parted his lips gently until he could feel Will nervously try to back away, "don't fight it." 

Will nods allowing Hannibal to press his lips twining them together, he kissed Hannibal feverishly, as Hannibal pulled away they both could hear Mason moaning in agony. 

"My little lamb, I longed for this day. Now we must clean up Mason's body, no doubt it's a mess. But he'll be reported missing instantly." Hannibal advised Will. 

Taking Hannibal's hand he follows what he sees as the monster of his dreams, in the mirror next to them it was the windigo and the ravenstag walking in stride no longer enemies.

"You were right about a special treat." Will murmured too low for Hannibal to catch on. 

He was Hannibal's lamb, and he was no longer fearing the doctor.

Will would not admit this now, but he was _in love_.

_end_


End file.
